Danny VS Dracula
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Amity Park faces a great new danger and this time its not ghosts . This time Danny must fight against vampires instead of ghosts. Can Danny defeated the army of vampires and the king of all vampires Dracula whille being chased by the ghost hunter Skulker who plans to capture Dracula ? And why does the ghost hunter Skulker wants to capture Dracula ? . Lets find out .
1. The Story Begins Part 1

**The Danny Phantom Series belongs to Nick . And this story is not based from the Batman vs Dracula Movie just the name of it sounds very similar to it but it wont be just like in the movie this fic will be different and enjoy it everyone be safe .Peace**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Story Begins Part 1

 **Amity Park Museum ...**

It was a very late night at the Amity Park Museum . A guard was walking down the hall of the museum with his flashlight making sure everything is okay , everything looked pretty normal at first , but this guard didn' t noticed that someone was watching him from the darkness .

" Man this museum gives me the creeps all the time when i am on night shfit "said the guard to himself . Suddenly he heard something behind him and as he turned around and saw that it was just a black cat .

" Hey there little hello " said the guard to the black cat . But the cat runs away from of the guard .

" Well i guess i have to catch that cat before something gets broken because of it " said the guard . As the guard started to walke again he was suddenly got pinned down on the ground floor and lots and lots of screams where being heard but this guard was woking alone so nobody heard him screaming at all , until total silence .

* * *

 **The next day ...**

The owner of the museum came to open the door and when did it he was shocked to see someone laying down on the floor not breathing at all . In just a couple of minutes cops and reporters where in the museum doing there job , trying to understand this mysterious death they all discovered ., when the owner of the museum discovered the guard laying down on the ground dead .

" We are live at the Amity Park Museum , where last night a guard that was on duty was found this morning dead on the ground floor by the owner of the museum . The police are trying to solve this mysterious crime that has taken place " said a very beautifull female new reporter with a very beautifull blonde hair and with a very sexy body that made some of the cops lose there minds over her .

Meanwhille back at the Fenton house , Danny , Tucker and Sam where watching the news about this mysterious crime that took place . The gang where having there moment to relax after they went ghost hunting with Danny ' s parents who insisted both Sam and Tucker to come join them in ghost hunting .

" Man , this is a very weird crime that took place at the museum . They killed the guard but they didn' t stole nothing from the museum . Am i right guys ? " asked Sam her two best friends .

But Danny and Tucker where to focused on the female news reported with hearts on there eyes that they didn' t heard a thing Sam told them . Sam saw that the boys have fallen for the news reporter and started to speakto both of them :

" Ohh come on Danny , even you Tucker ? . She is just another female news reporter so whats the big deal ? " said Sam to both of them .

" Just another female news reporter ? " said Tucker as he turned around towards Sam getting really pissed off for what she said .

" Take that back Sam . She is not just another female news reporter , she is Cassidy Phoenix former beauty model " said Tucker .

* * *

" Who ? " asked Sam with a plain face .

" Casiddy Phoenix , nine time winner in beauty contests and future movie actress and soon my future wife " said Tucker to Sam .

" In youre dreams Tucker she is gonna be my wife " said Danny who started to speak .

" What ? Danny , no way that will ever happen . And besides i am her number one biggest fan in the entire world " said Tucker to his friend .

" Yes it will and besides do you really think she will choose a geek like you over Amity Park ' s greatest ghost hunter superhero "said Danny towards Tucker as both of them started to fight with each other .

* * *

" Well here we go again , but this time i am not gonna bother stopping them beating each other for over a woman that is much older then these two clowns next to me " said Sam as she continued to watch the news when she suddenly noticed something on the neck of the dead guard two little bite marks .

" Guys check this out " said Sam to the boys . Danny and Tucker stopped fighting and looked again at the tv .

" Did you see what that guard had on his neck ? " asked Sam .

" No what ? " asked Danny .

" Bite Marks , but not just any ordinary bite marks . Thoose are bite marks made by a vampire " said Sam to her friends .

" What ? A vampire here in Amity Park , the land of the ghosts ? Sam are you watching again vampire tv series ? " said Danny to her .

" Danny i am not lying thoose are one hundred percent vampire bite marks " said Sam .

" Gulp... i dunno why but suddenly i need to head home " said Tucker looking really pale and scared at what Sam just told to both of them .

" Ahh come one Tucker , dont tell me you now believe in vampires " said Danny to him .

" What ? No , no way i just need to get home really quick " said Tucker as he left the Fenton house really fast .

* * *

 **Later that day ...**

A beautifull girl was walking down the road . Many boys where looking at her like she was a goddes , she was none other then Paulina . Paulina liked to see all the boys looking at her with a big simle on her face .

" My , my you boys dont get enough of me " said Paulina at the boys that where looking at her . But just then all the boys left her alone when they all noticed the beautifull news reported Cassidy Phoenix appearing on the street for an interview .

" Hey what about me ? " asked Paulina who got really mad to see all the boys leaving her all alone . But in the crowd a mysterious figure wearing a large coat saw her and he started to follow her .

* * *

 **Meanwhille ...**

Danny and Sam were walking down the road speaking :

" Sam , do you really believe that a vampire is here in Amity Park ? " asked Danny .

" Of course Danny , and dont start telling me that they dont exist you hear me ghost boy ? " said Sam to him , making Danny realize that maybe there are in this world vampires since they already have seen many ghosts .

" I hate these boys , to look at that old woman instead of me said Paulina who took a shorcut to her house into a dark alley . In the middle of the dark alley the mysterious figure appears in front of Paulina scarying her really bad .

" Hey watched buddy you scared me really bad " said Paulina to the mysterious man in front of her .

" Im sorry to scare you like that little girl i just noticed that you got dumped by thoose boys over that grown up woman . So here let give you something as a token to make you feel better for being dumped " said the man in front of her . He reached his pocket and gaved Paulina a beutifull ring that he placed himself on her finger .

" Wow this ring is so beautifull , but dont think i am gonna marry you for giving this to me " said Paulina .

" Dont worry i wont said the mysterious man leaving Paulina alone . When the mysterious man was far away from her he takes of his coat and reveals to be none other then Skulker .

" Perfect the bait tracking device has been plannted and as that vampire will appear i Skulker worlds greatest ghost hunter will capture it "said Skulker with an evil smile on his face .

* * *

 **Later at Night ...**

Paulina finally reached home after she spent so much time in the park liking her ring she just received . But as soon as she was about to enter the house , she spots in the air a floating creature looking at her .

After a long day Danny alongside with Sam tried to explain to Tucker that as long as he is here , no vampire will dare to attack someone again , or thats what Danny though at that time .

" AHHHHH ! a very powerfull scream was heard that Danny heard it loud and clearn , and decided to see if everything is okay . He reached the destion from where the screaming was heard and Danny was shocked to see Paulina being attack by what Sam tried to explain to him a vampire .

" I cant believe what i am seeing a real live vampire . But that is not gonna stop me from saving Paulina im going ghost" said Danny as he started to turn into his alter ego none other then Danny Phantom .

" Leave her alone" said Danny to vampire who noticed him and released Paulina as he started to charge at Danny . Danny and the vampire started to fight in the middle of the air with Danny speaking to himself .

" Okay i faced ghost in the past , but i dont know how to beat a vampire" said Danny , when suddenly Danny gets caught in a ghost net alongside with the vampire .

" Great now what ? " asked Danny as he tried to keep the mouth of the vampire closed so he wont bite him .

" My , my you try to get a vampire and you get up getting the ghost boy " said Skulker who appears in front of Danny .

" Skulker ? What are you doing here ? " asked Danny .

" Doing my job , what else ? " said Skulker pointing his gun to Danny and the vampire he caught .

" Great this has got to be one of thoose days where the bad guys win sometimes " said Danny .

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

 **And we are back with a new story !. This time will do a Danny Phantom fanfic story . With that being said i present to you Danny VS Dracula. Dont forget to review and will see each other next time and sorry for my grammar writting this story fanfic .**


	2. Time Travel Part 1

**We are finally back with Danny vs Dracula fanfic after along time . Now before we begin thank you for reading chapter 1 , second this story wont be in chronological order , i hope that everyone will understand . Anyway more interesting things will happen in this story , and sorry for not being a good writter with that being said enjoy and will see each other next time , dont forget to review and follow this story . With that being said The Storyteller993 is out . See ya .**

Chapter 2 : Time Travel Part 1

 **Year 2025 Amity Park in ruins ...**

We see a woman running on the streets , carrying some food on her hands . She goes at the next corner of the street to find it that i was a dead end for her.

Just then a very pale man wearing a police suit appears in front of her . This was no ordinary police officer , no was in fact a vampire trying to capture the woman .

" You have made me fly alot , but now i caught you rebel " said the vampire police officer .

" Please , i have kids who need this bag of food" said the woman begging the vampire police officer to let her live .

" Sorry , but have orders from my master to not let any rebel live " said the vampirw officee who showed his teeth getting ready to bite thw woman in front of him .

" Not whille i am here " said a female voice who appeared on a tall buiding . The the woman jumped from the building and shoot a green energy bean to the vampire who tried to hurt the woman rebel .

This woman was wearing a pair of blue jeans and hooded black suit covering her face .

" Ouch that would have really hurt if i was not already immortall " said the vampire officer to the female that shoot him .

" Youre much stupid then you look " said the female who shoot the vampire officer .

" What are you talking about ... that was the only thing the vampire officer could say when he was shoot again , but this time by another mysterious person that appeared alongside .This mysterious person was wearing a red and black striped costume .

" Who are both of you ? " asked the vampire officer .

" Danille Phantom former ghost hunter , now vampire hunter " said Danille to the vampire officer taking of her hooded jacket of her face .

" Valerie Gray , same like Danielle a formwr ghost hunter , now vampire hunter also " said Valerie to the vampire officer .

" Ohh i remember now , you two are the rebels humanhuman leader's . My master count Dracula will be so very pleased to her , that i took you two down " said the vampire officer , but speaking to much the two female heroes left with the woman they just saved angering him alot .

* * *

 **Somewhere in Amity Park ...**

We see a very old buiding with the name of Casper High . Danielle and Valerie walk with the woman both of them saved her .

" Status report " said Valeire to one of her soldiers .

" Another succesfull day , without any problems today " said one of the soldiers .Hearing this Valerie is glad that nothing bad has happened .

" Will you stop being so worried , it's not like thwy will find us here " said Danielle to Valerie .

" I wish i could have hope like you , but ever since Dracula took over and ... but Valerie was stopped by Danielle putting her hand on her mouth , not wanting to hear Valerie finish what she had to say.

"DONT BRING HIM INTO THIS " yelled Danielle so loud that she almost blow thethere HQ to the vampires is Valerie didn' t put her hand on Danielle .

" Okay sorry , but next titime dont yell that loud you might get all the vampires here " said Valerie to Danielle .

Calming herself Danielle apologized to Valeries and hugged her wich she accepted with no problem.

 **Later that day at Dracula ' s castel ...**

" Master sorry to bring you this , but the rebel leaders appeared and i almost had them , but they got away again " said the vampire officer who saw his master coming to him and gets grabbed by the neck .

" How dare you fail me again " said Dracula to him . Dracula was wearing the same classic outfit like he always wore .

" Master please forgive me " said the vampire officer to his master .

" Once chance , that is all i am giving to you . But if you fail me again you will never be able to walk ever again " said Dracula to him .

"Understood " said the vampire officer callingcalling the other vampire officers and gives hw orders to look in the entire Amity Park city , which they understoond and left to search the rebels .

 **Back with Valerie and Danielle...**

Danielle was in the backyard looking carefull around to not be spotted by any other vampires .She looks at some tombs with some important names on it with tears coming from her eyes .

" Still sad about ... you know " said Valerie to Danielle appearing behind her .

Danielle was cleaning her tears when she starts speaking again :

" If only i was stronger , i could have saved them " said Danielle to Valerie .

" Danielle please dont say that . That was a very long time ago , he did what he could . If he wasnt there maybe some of us might have been turned into vampires " said Valerie .

" I know , but i wish i could have done so much more to help , yet i let him die and many other have failed as a hero " said Danielle .

" You didn' t failed Danielle . You saved many other lives and even me realizimg that not all ghosts are evil " said Valerie to Danielle . Hearing this Danielle started to feel a little better as she hugs Valerie once again .

Both of them were so busy in there momwnt , that neither of them noticed that vampire officer saw them and went to report back that he found the rebels hideout .

Danielle looked one last time at the tombs and went back inside with Valerie . Looking around seeing many innocent people still alive and not turned into vampire , Danielle realized that Valerie was right she did saved lives , whille some she was not able to do it .

Danielle was looking at a close window to the sky and started to speak :

" I hope youre watching all of us and protect usus cousin " said Danielle . Back outside the rain starts and in the backyard of Casper High we see again the tombs with the namenames on it this time.

Danny Fentom a.k.a Danny Phantom age 18 died in mission trying to defeat Dracula .

Samantha " Sam " Manson age 18 turned into vampire but killed so many wont turn also into vampires .

Tucker Foley age 18 commited suicide losing his best friends .

 **To be continued ...**


End file.
